Red Secret
by JaruKiryuu
Summary: Un pasado doloroso… Una vida perdida… Una marca imborrable… Un susurro inolvidable…. Y una vida que debes tomar (asesinar) "sálvame antes que caiga en esta oscuridad…". "Ayúdame" "Mátame" "Ámame" -Y nunca olvides que siempre te amare


Hola mi buena gente! Soy JK! anterior mente llamda Parul o Kahayo en Amor yaoi! pero deje esa pag ya que hace mucbho que abandone mis fic pretendo retomarlos! espero su apoyo! recuerden dejar sus RR! :D espero lo disfruten

Principios del siglo XXX

Entre las h medas y oscuras calles se pod a ver a un joven de al parecer 17 a os, vestido de ropas blancas sentado en el fr o piso mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared. Piel blanca como el marfil, Cabellos plata con toques de lila, ojos amatista oscuro.

El aquel rostro blanco se marcaba por el dolor, y sus sopas blancas se manchaban de un liquido carmes , trato de moverse pero un dolor agudo a su costado hizo que se quedara quieto y respirara profundamente

-Estas bien?- pregunto una vos ajena, escucho como unos pasos r pidos se acercaban a l, fijo su mirada en unos ojos chocolate que se mostraban preocupados- Estas herido!- exclamo preocupado aquel que estaba frente a l, lentamente por inercia y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba al joven de ojos amatista toco la mejilla del de ojos chocolate quien se hab a arrodillado hasta quedar a la altura del herido - C lido - pens antes de perder la conciencia

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

Los ojos amatista fueron abiertos con lentitud segados por la brillante luz que inundo el lugar.

-Donde?- se pregunto confundido al ver que se encontraba el una habitaci n, acostado un una amplia cama cubierto por mantas, se levanto con cuidado hasta quedar sentado, en ese momento se dio cuenta que vest a una pijama en color vino al parecer de seda, lleve una mano a si costado herido y noto que estaba vendado

-Ha! Veo que despertaste- dijo una vos a su lado, ah encontr a un joven de no m s de 20 a os, cabellos caf en tono semi oscuro, ojos chocolate, piel clara con una sonrisa de medio lado- espero que te encuentras mejor

-Ha . Etto d nde estoy?- pregunto el herido al mayor- si es que se puede saber

-Por supuesto- sonr o de nueva cuenta el pelicafe- estas es mi casa, es la Mansi n Kuran- dijo par ndose de su lugar para sentarse en la cama junto al peli lila- yo soy Kuran Kaname, y tu?

-Kiryuu Kiryuu Zero- dijo en vos baja- usted me ayudo?-

-Mmmm algo asi, yo te traje a mi casa pero fue mi medico quien te curo- explico el de ojos chocolate- por cierto tenias una herida muy grave, por suerte el m dico la desinfecto y cerro a tiempo que te paso?- pregunto seria mente el Kuran

El Kiryuu se tenso ante la pregunta de su salvador(si se podr a decir as ), apret las mantas bajo sus manos mientras recordaba lo que posiblemente(puesto que no sabia cuanto hab a dormido) hace horas hab a sucedido- yo yo - no pod a pronunciar palabra, de un momento a otro se le dificulto el respirar y leves espasmos recorrieron su blanco cuerpo

-Descuida, no tienes que cont rmelo si no quieres- dijo gentilmente el mayor ayud ndolo a recostarse de nueva cuenta en la cama- Por ahora solo descansa- Kuran acaricio los cabellos plateados son su mano- Duerme- susurro el de ojos chocolate para que poco despu s caer en los brazos de Morfeo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

D as mas tarde/ Estudio

El peliplata se encontraba sentado en unos de los sillones individuales de aquel enorme estudio, con un sinf n de libros tanto antiguos como nuevos (claro para esa poca), tenia uno en las manos y lo le a concentrado y muy entretenido, vest a un traje negro sastre a madia (mandado a hacer por Kaname despu s de que el chico se pudo mover mejor)

\- Buenas tardes- dijo una vos desde la puerta - sabia que te encontrar a aqu - dijo el pelicafe entrando al estudio viendo al peliplata leyendo

-Ha! Kaname-sama- dijo el menor al ser sorprendido por su salvador- Disc lpeme al entrar a qui sin su permiso- dijo disculp ndose cort smente mientras se levantaba de su asiento mientras hacia una peque a reverencia

-no te preocupes, no te preocupes- El Kuran solo movi la cabeza en forma negativa- adem s te he dicho que te olvides de los formalismos cuando estemos asolas- solt de forma reprentiva al menor- solo Kaname, esta bien?... y la respuesta es?

-S.. si Kaname- respondi un poco apenado el peli lila

-Realmente eres lindo Zero-sonr o El mayor acaricio cabeza del menor- Claro cuando no est s enojado jejeje- rio el pelicafe haciendo que de piel blanca se sonrojara

-Kaname!-

Si, Zero era feliz esos pocos d as alado de Kuran le hac an extra amente Feliz, despu s de tanto sufrimiento en su pasado pens que por fin podr a abandonarlo, esos recuerdos manchados de carmes para poder avanzar y todo gracias a aquel de ojos chocolate.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1 a os mas tarde

Despu s de todo ese tiempo Zero se hab a convertido pr cticamente en un miembro de la familia de Kaname, puesto que este lo llevaba a muchas fiestas y lo presentaba como tal, los sirvientes de aquella mansi n le hab an empezado a tomar cari o y sobre todo respeto hacia el peliplata.

En especial 2 chicos unos rubio y de ojos azul cielo de nombre Hanabusa Aidou y otro de nombre Akatsuki Kain rubio cenizo y ojos dorados ambos al servicio del Kiryuu (por ordenes de Kuran claro esta)

-Zero-sama el desayuna ya esta listo- dijo Aidou entrando los aposentos del peli plata quien aun no se levantaba de su cama, el rubio solo solt un suspiro, mientras se acercaba al de ojos lila y lo mov a un poco- Zero-sama despierte por favor

El Kiryuu entre abri un poco los ojos alzo su mano hasta tocar la mejilla del menor (el chico ten a solo 15 a os) la acaricio, se levanto y lo abrazo contra si Ichiru- dijo con una lagrima saliendo por su mejilla

-etto Zero-sama?- pregunto extra ado el rubio

-Que esta pasando aqu ?- pregunto una vos desde la puerta en un tono un tanto molesto

-Kaname-sama- el rubio dio un salto en su lugar y trato de separarse del agarre del mayor, pero este no parec a querer soltarlo.

El Kuran solt un suspiro y acerco a los menores inclin ndose a la altura del peli plateado Zero susurro el due o de la mansi n, ante esta acci n los brazos del Kiryuu soltaron a el rubio y se enroscaron en el cuello y brazo del pelicafe como pens dijo tocando la frente y mejilla del menor Aidou trae al m dico inmediatamente - ordeno mientras acostaba al peli lila en su maca de nueva cuenta y lo cubr a con las manta otra vez

-como usted ordene, con su permiso- y tras estas palabras el rubio sali de la habitaci n en busca de medico de la cabecilla de la familia

Mientras en la habitaci n, Kaname se sent alado del ahora enfermo, acariciando las hebras del menor, sonr o de medio lado al ver que el durmiente murmuraba cosas incomprensibles, pero su rostro cambio al ver el sufrimiento que comenz a reflejarse en el rostro de porcelana

-Perd name- susurro el ojos lila, entre abriendo los ojos, tomando la mano del pelicafe y la estrujo contra su pecho- M tame, si eres tu no me importa morir Onii-sama- una lagrima recorri la mejilla roja del menor y de nueva cuenta perdi el conocimiento, ante los ojos de incredulidad de Kaname

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Varias horas mas tardes

Los ojos lila amatista eren abiertos lenta mente, viro su cabeza hacia su izquierda viendo hacia la ventana fij ndose en la ventana, y d ndose cuenta de la completa oscuridad que reinaba

Se levanto con brusquedad haciendo que por el movimiento repentino se mareara

-no deber as hacer eso- dijo una vos que le era conocida, enfoco sus ojos en el pelicafe que entraba por la puerta

-Kaname-sama Disculpe que me paso?- pregunto un poco confundido el menor

-Te dio fiebre, has estado durmiendo casi todo el d a- explico el mayor- porque no me hab as dicho que te sent as mal?- pregunto tranquilamente sent ndose en la cama junto al de ojos lila

\- No quer a molestarte- susurro agachando la cabeza apenado

-Cuidarte nunca ser a una molestia- el de ojos caf junto su frente con la de zero- Para mi es todo un honor cuidar de ti

-Kaname Perdon - dijo un tanto triste el menor

-No te disculpes- dijo Kuran acariciando los cabellos plateados- por cierto

-hum? Que sucede?- pregunto preocupado al ver la cara del mayor

-Tengo algo que decirte- se separo del menor- Yuuki vendr en unos dias, me gustar a que estuvieras mejor para verla

El coraz n de Zero dio un golpe en su pecho- No te preocupes, estar bien cuando ella llegue- sonr o dulce mete- Despu s de todo yo tambi n quiero verle

-Muy bien entonces te dejo para que descanses, mandare a Aidou para que te traiga tus alimentos- explico el ojos chocolate cundo sal a de la habitaci n del menor- Nos vemos

-si, Gracias- la puerta se cerro y el Kiryu apret los pu os contra su pecho susurrando Resiste Resiste Tan solo un poco mas .

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Notas finales:  
Gracias por volver a leer este desaparecido Fic

espero que te alla agradado y disculpa las faltas de ortografia que puedan existir (algundia las corregire)

espero dejes tu comentario para saber si debo seguir subiendo el fic

o definitivamente ya no continuarlo espero

deja alguna sugerencia referente al trama,

espero nos volvamos a leer pronto~~

y sin mas que decir me despido y recuerda

un RR solo te toma 5 minutos de tu tiempo

pero para nosotr s escritor s es un nectar de inspiracion para continuar nuestro trabajo

avance

\- Que hay en la agenda de hoy

\- Y en la tarde llegara Yuuki-sama

\- Me pregunto qu har al verme-

-Kiryuu Zero-sama ha llegado-

-realmente ser muy bueno verte otra vez Zero 


End file.
